1. Field
The following disclosure relates to an anti-glare film and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device must diffuse light emitted from an inside thereof to some degree for prevention of glare caused by the emitted light. Moreover, the surface of the display device may have an image (a reflected image) formed thereon due to reflection of incident light entering from outside and visibility of a displayed image may be affected by a reflected image of an external object when the reflected image is clear. For example, when the display device is used outdoors under bright illumination, problems can occur due to reflection of external light, such as sunlight and fluorescent light, on the surface thereof.
To solve such problems, an anti-glare film is fabricated by forming roughness on a surface thereof through agglomeration of particles (e.g., inorganic particles) such as silica or the like, or through addition of organic fillers having a particle diameter greater than a thickness of the film (i.e., the anti-glare film) into a resin (i.e., the anti-glare film-forming resin), or the like.
However, such a typical anti-glare film provides an anti-glare function only through the roughness formed on the surface thereof. Thus, a large area of roughness must be formed on the surface of the film to improve the anti-glare property. However, that large area can cause increase of a haze value of the film, thereby deteriorating transmittance.
In addition, if the haze value of the anti-glare film is decreased, sparkle (so-called surface sparkle), occurs (e.g., strongly occurs), and if the haze value of the anti-glare film is increased to solve this problem, the degree of blackness may be decreased because the overall film is tinged white, thereby causing deterioration in brightness.